Five Nights at Freddy's: The Puppeteer
by Animerox19
Summary: Josh's life took a dark turn when he accidentally fumbled into a forbidden room at the popular family restaurant: Freddy Fazbear's pizza.


My life took a dark turn once I entered that forsaken place; Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I should've took note to those rumors I read online and dared not to go back there after my first encounter. I remember it as if it were yesterday. My best friend; Chris's little brother was having a birthday party there. I could've thought up of many other reasons not to go but I owed Chris for all the favors he's done for me. I dreaded going but it shouldn't be so bad right? Minus the little kids running around screaming and trying to avoid employees in mascot outfits. The day of the party finally arrived and I headed over to Chris's house, who kindly offered to give me a ride.

"Hey Bro!" Chris greeted me with that dorky smile of his.

"Come on in. Just gotta gather a few things then we will be on our way!"

He gestured me to follow him and I gladly stepped inside. I was welcomed by their somewhat fancy staircase that was had to miss as soon as you walked inside. In the family room you can hear Chris and his brother, Jeff frantically running about. There were no sign of his parents so I'm guessing they were at work. Jeff sprinted around the stairs and ran to me with open arms.

"Hey Josh! It's my birthday today!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah your brother told me! Happy Birthday!" I ruffled his hair playfully.

"Did you get me anything?" he asked beaming at me. To tell you the truth I hadn't got the time to go out and get him something. I knelt down so we were at eye level as I spoke to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I unfortunately left it at my house." I lied. "I'll bring it over tomorrow."

"Josh got me a present! Josh got me a present!" he chanted. Chris came by with his arms filled with party supplies. The party was so high he could barely peek over the edge. I took some of the objects so he doesn't topple over. Jeff ran to the car eagerly wanting to get the party started. I plopped into the front seat as Chris stuffed everything into the car.

"Freddy Fazbear! Freddy Fazbear!" Jeff cheered loudly. Why he was fascinated with this bear was beyond me. He was just like any other cheesy character with goofy friends. As we sped down the driveway, Chris explained to me minor details of the party I could care less about. It was a short drive to pizza joint. Jeff slammed the car door and hurried inside the building.

"Jeff calm down! People aren't even here yet!" Chris shouted thinking he would hear him through the thick glass door. I carried some party favors inside and couldn't help but pity the building with the shape it was in. The walls appeared to be fading and the tables were shabby, almost collapsing. It was as if the place was about to be shut down in a couple of days. We spotted a table in front of the stage that was pre-decorated like they were expecting us.

"Can you go get Jeff?" Chris in a distracted tone as he spread out the supplies on the table. Without answering I went out in search of his brother. I checked every nook and cranny of this place. My journey took me into Pirate's Cove but found no sign of him. I even sneaked a peek behind the curtain where Freddy's fourth friend Foxy was sleeping to see if Jeff was playing hide and seek. I almost jumped out of my skin once I made eye contact with Foxy. The two of us stared at each other for a long time, it was like he was staring into my soul.

 _Get...out..._ a childlike voice whispered. Was my mind playing tricks on me? Did I really hear Foxy speak?

 _You'll be next!_ the voice spoke again threatening me and this time I flung the curtain closed and ran out of Pirate's Cove as fast my legs can carry me. I skidded passed a dark hallway where light from a door slightly ajar shone through. Could Jeff be in there? I tiptoed to make sure I wouldn't be caught by an employee. I pushed my head through the crack to find myself in the spare parts room for the animatronics. I crinkled up my nose from an overpowering smell like raw meat gone bad that clogged up my nostrils. Faintly I heard what sounded like tiny sobs.

"Jeff? Are you in here?" I called quietly. I took a step in the small square room. Shelves were filled with different types and sizes of mechanical objects I couldn't recognize. In the middle was a table and it looked like someone was working on a project. That's where the smell was radiating off of the worst.

"Josh?" he cried. I sighed with relief and pushed the door open. Jeff was huddle in a dark corner. Terrified like he saw a monster from his nightmares.

"Jeff what's wrong?" I asked once I was at his side.

"There's someone in there…" he whimpered pointing to one of the robotic bodies on the table. It's baseball sized eyes were staring at us just like Foxy in Pirate's Cove.

"Don't be silly. It's just a robot." I assured tapping the scalp. I reached for his hand and helped him to his feet.

"Come on Jeff, your brother is looking for you." I tugged his hand wanted to get out of this room. Making sure to leave no trace of our existence in this room, I turned off the light and headed towards the main stage where our table was waiting.

"Jeff?" there was a question that was bugging me like an itch you couldn't scratch.

"How did you get into that room?"

I wanted to know but I was still terrified to hear what he had to say.

"I saw golden Freddy walking around and I wanted to give him the biggest hug ever! I wasn't getting his attention so I followed him into...that room…" he shivered. I wouldn't blame him. I got chills being there myself. Chris was there greeting us by the stage with that dorky smile of his.

"There you are!" he said addressing to us. "I was about to send a search party after you!" he joked not at all aware of the small horrors we've just witnessed. Shortly after, the guests for the party arrived along with other customers that happened to be there. I leaned against the wall and watched as Chris tried to entertain the kids. I helped him host some games to pass time until the show from Freddy and his friends would start. We'd chow down on pizza that tasted like cardboard when the sounds of chimes rang out on the terrible speakers. Indicating that it was time for the show. Chris and I sat in the back while Jeff and his friends sat in the front row. The ratted curtains pulled back to reveal three animatronics designed as a bear, chicken and rabbit known as Freddy, Chica and Bonnie.

"H-hey everyone! It's your pal Freddy Fazbear!"

At the mention of his name, the kids cheered loudly.

"I hear that it's somebody's birthday today?"

"Mine! Mine!" Jeff shouted excitedly.

"Let's sing a song for our birthday buddy!" suggested Bonnie who was holding a guitar.

"That'll be our present to them! Let's all s-sing together!" shrieked together.

"On the count of three!" said Freddy. "One...two...three!"

In unison the animatronics sang a cheesy out of tune song and the kids tried to catch up with them. Chris and I laughed at how poorly they were. From behind the stage I noticed a shadow like figure. Like back with Foxy, I was questioning my sanity. Was it an employee? Did they find out that Jeff and I were in a room that was off limits? I nudged Chris to get his attention.

"What is it?" he whispered not taking his eyes off of Freddy and his friends.

"Behind Bonnie, do you see someone?" I asked with a shakened voice. He finally pried his eyes away took look where I was pointing.

"I don't see anything. Maybe it was an employee?" he shrugged.

"Or maybe it was a _ghost._ " Chris wriggled his fingers and mimicked ghostly moans.

"Cut it out man." I flicked his forehead to get him to stop.


End file.
